


AKAK

by amythis



Category: Roseanne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythis/pseuds/amythis
Summary: How Kevin Healy became David.





	AKAK

Kevin Healy looked up from the panel he was drawing and asked Darlene Conner, "Do you believe in soulmates?"

Darlene didn't look up from the page she was writing. "Is this for the comic?"

"No, it's a real question."

"Sure, Kevin. I think the stars cosmically align us with strangers we're destined for."

"Come on, Darlene, be serious for a change."

She sighed and looked over at where he was sitting backwards in the chair at the desk she shared with her sister Becky. "Do you mean romantic soulmates or what?"

He knew it was too soon to bring up romance. Maybe with a different girl, hanging out in her bedroom alone, but not with Darlene. "Not necessarily. Just two people who have an incredible connection."

"This is about the comic. You think we're soulmates because we're so good together on this comic."

"Well, you have to admit that we collaborate really well."

"Yeah, I guess." She slouched on her pillows and he wished he had the courage to go join her. 

"Soulmates could be anyone. Even family."

"Not my family. Or yours."

"Well, no."

"I mean, don't get me wrong. I'd rather have you as my brother than DJ."

"Does that mean you're going to call me David Jacob now?"

"Sure, why not? I've never really liked the name Kevin."

He felt a little hurt. "Great, why don't you just officially rename me David then?"

"OK." She sat up suddenly, smiling. "Wouldn't that be hilarious if we told everyone that your real name is David and see if they notice?"

He frowned. "Why not? No one remembers me anyway."

"Please, not that self-pity crap again."

"Sorry."

"I bet we could fool them. Well, except your family of course."

"Mark would probably fall for it. He's stupid enough."

She leaned forward. "Maybe we are soulmates."

"See?"

"Yeah." She went back to writing. "I'm going to name the zombie on this page after you."

"Gee, that's flattering. Kevin or David?"

"No, AKAK."

"For Also Known As Kevin?"

"Yeah, it'll be our little in-joke."

"Thanks, Darlene." He went back to giving the alien princess Darlene's beautifully wild dark hair.


End file.
